Talk:Vi/@comment-9705522-20131006105729/@comment-9705522-20131007202606
oh, by no means. its about experience. you are lvl 29. your experience isnt particulary ... much. pro players play for a long time, their experience is immense (and they admit vis ult has no real counterplay, and the only thing you can do is rotate the fight somehow in your favor). i have a lot of experience too. in a way anyway. i play since the beta. i might have stopped inbetween, but that doesnt change much. yes zhonyas counters it. guess what? vi just doesnt ult the guy with zhonyas. banshees veil. oh so easy to pop. by any spell. and most teams have some sort of poke that can do that. and even if not, guess what? you have other guys you can ult. oh and im sorry, but your last sentence is immensely ironic. because nothing you said actually holds up. nothing. you might not be a noob, but far from knowing a lot. again, the best players in the world agree, there is no real counterplay. are there bigger threats? err, depends. its all about situations. in some situations malphite is better. good old ambushes. or teleport homeguard, at that point youre done for. but the thing is, malphites ult can fail. vis ult cant fail. again, there is no situation in which her ult doesnt lead to a better result. there is also no beneficial situations. other ults have those. admitevily, in case of some its small (malphites ult, amumus ult), but its there. edit: as for facts, ill make a tl:dr; version (really need to do these a lot more, my quirks make texts awfully hard to read, and my bad spelling/grammar doesnt help). vis ult has no real counterplay (notice, counterPLAY. not counter. different things. counterPLAY means that everyone has a chance of in any way dealing with it. vis ult, obviously, lacks that part.), if she ults in the only logical thing to do is rotating the fight in your favor. in other words, get your own initiation out, try to kill their adc. depending on your assasins, you might succeed. but the thing is, this wont always work. some items do counter vis ult, but all of them have a downside. zhonyas: youre taken out of the fight for 2 seconds. and she can just ult someone else. banshees veil, can be popped easily. most teams have some sort of poke. also, getting banshees veil means a lot that is taken by a mr/hp item. in case of ad assasins, that is a bad thing for an adc. and again, you can ult someone else. after she ults she can burst an adc down to 800 health 50% of armor and about 40% of ms, while having 80-90% of hp left (assuming the logical choice of rotating the fight), and being sped up by 30%. unless their support is a fiddlesticks and isnt in anyway unable, due to the rest of her team, she will most likely kill or force the adc out of the fight.